What do you think?
by Greisfer D.R
Summary: *SPOILERS capítulo 589* Dentro del cañón, Sado se puso a reconsiderar la capacidad de observación de Ichigo.


Tenía que hacerlo después de ver el último manga además estoy feliz por obtener mi certificación en inglés intermedio :'D, ¡abusen de mi felicidad!

Sé que me he atrasado MUCHO con mis otros fics pero tengo una respuesta para ello: #YOLO (ay si Grecia, ¡una gran justificación! tu profa de lógica se moriría de saberla)

Esto es bajo la perspectiva de Chad... o algo así no llega a POV pero se centra en él.

Se me ocurrió en un instante así que si no les cuadra o no les gusta el Ichihime pus ahí les encargo que se regresen, no soy mala onda pero hay que ser medio masoquista para leer algo que odias... aunque soy de la idea que para odiar algo tienes que conocerlo perfectamente pero ¡PAR FAVAR! esto es fandom y "2+2=5 así que tu argumento es inválido y te la comes", así que no creo esperar mucho e_e

Bleach no me pertenece si lo hiciera... ese capi hubiera sido diferente *_*, menos ecchi y más acción xD

* * *

"What do you think?"

.

Está bien, comprendía que no lo notase ante tal situación, Ishida se había ido con los Quincys y fue un golpe muy duro para ellos, también estaban en shock por aquella revelación.

¡Pero había que ser idiota o ciego como para no notarlo!... no, conocía a su amigo bien y ya debería de estar acostumbrado a Ichigo y sus lapsus brutus.

Cuando él la vio por primera vez no pudo evitar abrir los ojos a todo lo que le daban y quedarse perplejo porque ella jamás usaría esa ropa y más aún en esas circunstancias, a menos que...

- Urahara-san me dijo que esto pondría muy feliz a Kurosaki-kun- comentó la chica de lo más animada y esperanzada mientras juntaba sus manos en contra de su poco cubierto pecho.

- Se te ve bien- fue lo que el moreno respondió componiendo una sonrisa, vaya, ahora todo tenía sentido.

- Gra-gracias Sado-kun... yo solamente quiero animarlo un poco, ¿crees que pueda?- preguntó Orihime algo cohibida, de verdad le gustaría que aquella ropa cubriera un poco más pero el "pobre" de Urahara-san hasta se había tomado la molestia de prepararle un traje para la batalla ¿cómo hacerle un desplante así? y si era por el bien de su querido shinigami sustituto, lo usaría sin dudar.

- Sí- respondió Chad cruzándose de brazos.

Había chicas ingenuas y luego estaba Inoue Orihime.

Pero si no fuera por esa causa tal vez su compañera ni siquiera hubiera considerado el usar "eso".

- Es algo diferente de lo que acostumbro pero n-no importa- se dijo la chica tratando de darse ánimos porque poco a poco se iba convenciendo de que aquellas ropas eran reveladoras y pensándolo mejor como que se sentía medio incómoda pero solo era durante un corto periodo de tiempo... o eso esperaba.

- ¿Listos?- preguntó Urahara llegando junto a ellos de súbito.

- Sí Urahara-san/ Sí.

- Entonces prepárense- indicó el rubio caminando por delante, detrás iba Sado y al último la pelinaranja, se había rezagado por estarse estirando las prendas, a ver si se ensanchaban algo.

- Oiga...-iba a decirle el moreno a Urahara pero este lo interrumpió

- Solo los estoy ayudando un poco, tal vez y solo tal vez Kurosaki-san se dé cuenta- comentó.

- ¿Usted lo sabe?- preguntó Chad sorprendido.

- Hay que ser muy distraído como para no notarselo a Inoue-san... ahhh, la juventud- exclamó el ex-capitán sonriendo pero de pronto cambió su expresión- Pero cuando hablamos de Kurosaki-san, la cosa cambia bastante- agregó poniendo una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa.

- Sí.

- Bueno, aunque sea él ¡no hay manera de que no note aunque sea eso!- dijo el rubio abanicándose alegremente y continuó su camino.

Él mismo lo dijo, hablaban de Kurosaki Ichigo: 17 años, shinigami sustituto, gran amigo y compañero, no sabe tratar a una dama.

* * *

Después de la partida de Uryuu, ya sentados dentro del cañón de los Shiba, todos se encontraban pensativos por razones justificadas pero Ichigo ya lucía más calmado.

Está bien, Sado le pasaba que no lo mirara a él por estar concentrado y no es como si lo necesitara pero no mirar a Inoue...

Esperó unos momentos más.

.

.

.

¿Por qué tenía que obligarlo a preguntarle?, Orihime no estaba a la espera de cumplidos pero ya mínimo un comentario sobre su nuevo atuendo hubiera estado bien.

¡O una mirada indiscreta pero ni eso!

Kurosaki Ichigo: 17 años, shinigami sustituto, denso como la brea.

Hasta juraría que Ishida abrió más los ojos al verla pero él... él...

¡Ay!

Sentía unas enormes ganas de ayudar a su amiga, tan esperanzada que se veía y aunque ella jamás lo dijera abiertamente, seguramente se decepcionaría por la poca capacidad de observación del pelinaranja, si él estuviera en esa situación estaba seguro que ella haría algo para ayudarlo.

"Veamos..."

- Ichigo...- llamó sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos y se sobresaltó

- ¿Hm?- masculló el chico poniéndole atención por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

- Hummm, no sabía cuando hablar de esto pero... ¿qué piensas?- preguntó con la pobre esperanza de que Ichigo supiera a qué se estaba refiriendo pero la esperanza murió rápido como minoría racial en película de acción americana.

Esa cara de alelado que puso de inmediato lo llevaron a casi darse una palmada a la frente pero mantuvo la actitud.

- ¿Qué pienso de qué?- preguntó Ichigo como si le estuvieran preguntando algo en una clase en la cual no estaba poniendo atención.

- De las ropas de Inoue...- dijo Sado llanamente tratando de no poner un tono cansino en la voz, se felicitó a si mismo por preguntarle.

¡Juraría que hasta escuchó a las neuronas de Ichigo haciendo 'click' ante el claro sentido y referencia de su proposición!

El chico abrió la boca, lo miró como si le dijera que él mismo estaba usando sostén, posteriormente miró a la chica, ella enrojeció, ambos enrojecieron, fue hermoso(?).

- ¡E-espera Sado-kun!- exclamó ella roja y completamente adorable, era como ver a su hermanita menor... si tuviese una.

- ¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó Ichigo haciéndole honor con su color a las fresas.

¡Bravo! ¡por fin se había dado cuenta!

Pero no podía ser perfecto y menos en un shounen ¿verdad?...

Ichigo con cada momento se estaba poniendo más rojo pero por fin habló.

- Bueno...- comenzó a decir ya sin mirar a la chica- Creo que es un poco revelador- admitió.

Pudo ver casi cuadro por cuadro como el rostro de la chica comenzaba a arder por la vergüenza y cuando comenzó a disculparse frenéticamente el moreno supo que la "misión" fracasó.

Recordó lo feliz que se veía su amiga al creer que con aquellas ropas podría hacer feliz a Ichigo.

Al parecer logró su cometido a medias, lo dedujo por el comportamiento del shinigami sustituto, quien definitivamente podía tener rápido aprendizaje en cuanto a peleas pero tenía limitadas, MUY limitadas capacidades para decir halagos.

Pensándolo mejor jamás lo había escuchado decirle algo lindo a una chica, o mejor dicho, no lo había visto hablar con otras chicas salvo la misma Orihime, Tatsuki. Rukia y algunas de la sociedad de almas.

Bueno, al menos tenía la certeza de que no era una causa perdida y que ahora ya tenía en mente aquella vista de Orihime.

En ese momento llegó Yoruichi, casi le aplaude por el golpe y el regaño, le habría gustado hacerlo él mismo pero no se habría visto tan genial.

Y se dio cuenta de que estaba seguro de una cosa: que si algo llegaba a ocurrir en el futuro, él pedía ser el padrino.

* * *

En fin, ojalá que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, solo simples supocisiones mías de los pensamientos de Chad así que mátenme si lo merezco D:

Si les gustó dejen review que mi correo está muy solito sin mensajes de fanfiction, ¡ayudenlo a que no se muera de soledad!

Ahí nos leemos :D

¡Gracias por leer!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(metal la la la la) And now you see it's only black and white the colors bleeding from your eyes(8)


End file.
